Reciprocating slat conveyors are used in various types of installations and may be mounted on different kinds of structures. One example of a structure into which a reciprocating slat conveyor may be incorporated is a trailer. Reciprocating slat conveyors are typically mounted on an existing trailer or other structure, rather than being manufactured together with the structure itself as an original part of the structure. Therefore, it is desirable for a conveyor to be relatively easy to mount onto a structure. Ease in mounting is preferably accomplished while also achieving and/or maintaining compactness and strength in the drive assembly of the conveyor.
Compact drive assemblies for reciprocating slat conveyors are disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,893, granted Jun. 7, 1988, and entitled "Drive/Frame Assembly For A Reciprocating Floor"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,469, granted Dec. 27, 1988, and entitled "Reduced Size Drive/Frame Assembly For A Reciprocating Floor Conveyor"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,524, granted Nov. 24, 1992, and entitled "Reciprocating Floor Conveyor". A prior art drive assembly of some interest is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,573, granted Nov. 23, 1993, to Olof A. Hallstrom, Jr., and entitled "Drive Connector For Reciprocating Conveyor". A further prior art drive assembly is shown by FIGS. 1-4 of the drawing of the present application. FIGS. 1-4 illustrate the supporting structural framework for the drive units that provide the thrust force and the connection of the drive units to the floor slat members.
Optimally, the longitudinal center of a floor slat member of a reciprocating floor conveyor and its corresponding drive unit would be on the same center line. The thrust line of the drive unit would be in full alignment with the floor slat member. This optimal condition is not possible. However, it is a realistic and desirable goal to have the thrust lines of the drive units positioned as vertically close to the longitudinal centers of the respective floor slats as possible to maintain proper alignment of the thrust lines and strength of the structural frame. The longer the distance between an individual thrust line and its corresponding floor slat member, the longer the bending moment. The longer the bending moment, the greater the potential for misalignment of the thrust line and transfer of thrust force to potentially weaker structural members of the frame.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved drive assembly in which the thrust lines of the drive units are vertically closer to the longitudinal centers of the conveyor slats than in the prior art assemblies. Another object of this invention is to transfer thrust force to the strongest of the structural members of the frame.